standing up for love
by mrs robert crawley
Summary: Set on their anniversary night and when Robert finally admits to loving Cora. Enjoy! :) Xxx


Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(

AN: I'm gonna assume that Robert's father's name was Patrick so bear with me here. Enjoy! Xxx

"They were doing WHAT in the drawing-room?!" Violet Crawley screamed. Her husband Patrick had informed her that he had stumbled upon an intimate scene between Robert and his wife in the drawing-room earlier that day. Patrick was actually quite relieved that his son and Cora were on good terms and seeing more of each other. Rather than being distant and barely even speaking, even when they did talk it was always quite formal. Now they were going for morning walks together and joking at dinner, now Robert walks down with her on his arm and reads with her frequently. Patrick even caught his son mentally undressing Cora during dinner one night, just gazing at her longingly and obviously. Cora was blushing as she realised her husband's intense gaze and quickly gave him a coy smile before turning away. If they were finally getting on with each other and at least being friends than Patrick wouldn't feel so guilty at forcing his son to give up his life and betray a young girl to give them her inheritance. Robert didn't even hate Patrick or give up much of a fight. He said he would give his life for Downton if he had to. If marrying a girl he did not love was the price of saving Downton then Robert would do it in a heartbeat. But Patrick still felt like he robbed his son of the chance to fall in love, of finding happiness, of just being in absolute adoration for his one love, his second half. It broke Patrick's heart to know that Robert could never experience any of those things. Violet was of course against Cora from the beginning but that couldn't be helped. Patrick thought long and hard before answering his wife.

"Well dear, I was walking into the drawing-room because I thought that you might be in there and, I, um, well, I saw Robert and Cora together on the settee and they were, um, engaged in, emm, intimate activities" Patrick was feeling very uncomfortable now, replaying the scene in his head. He just wanted to forget it altogether and be happy that they were able to stand each other now. But no, his wife had different idea's and so, he must relive the scene again.

"Typical American, being in a compromising position in public. One might think that if they were so, close, then she would be able to produce an heir." Violet said with distaste. "Oh come now, give the couple a break, they have not had an easy time with it and it's their anniversary today. We should be celebrating and throwing a party in their honour rather than shipping them off to London for a week this weekend, so let's just get through this dinner quickly and politely" "Oh Patrick! You say it as if it's my fault that they didn't want a ball. They asked to go on a trip and they got it. And dinner is always quick and polite, as long as she or rather they, behave then it will be fine ." Patrick still was not convinced, his wife could be cruel at the best of times. Still, Robert and Cora deserved to have a nice dinner for their anniversary and they would get it, if Patrick Crawley had anything to do with it, they would get it.

"You look ... beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Robert complimented his wife as they walked down to dinner. She looked away from his gaze and her cheeks and necks turned a rosy hue. Robert decided that he liked to make her blush and smiled to himself. "Are you looking forward to London darling?" He asked her. "Oh, yes just to get away from everything and..." Her voice trailed off, and again, she avoided his gaze. "Yes?" Robert asked curiously. "Well, I just thought that maybe, it would be nice to spend some time alone together. Without, any um, interruptions." She said as she finally met his gaze. Her sparkling dark blue dress made her eyes shine the brightest blue Robert had ever seen. He loved it when she looked at him like that, like he's the only person in the whole world and for a few seconds, it's just them, together. "Yes, it would be nice not to be interrupted. Wouldn't it?" He said while winking at her, referring to earlier, in the drawing-room when his father had caught them together on the settee. "Quite." Cora answered while laughing.

"Hello mama, hello papa. Any news of Rosamund's new beau?" Robert asked as he and Cora walked into the dinning room. "No, thank God. She's staying in London tonight and seeing a show with him tomorrow." Violet answered. The rest of the meal continued quite peacefully and harmlessly until the trip to London was brought up in conversation. "Why exactly are you going?" Violet asked curiously as Patrick gave her a stern look. "Oh, just for our anniversary, and to, get away." Robert replied and smiled at Cora from across the table. "Why would ye want to get away?" "Just for some time alone" Robert tried to say as casually as possible. Though he was getting quite sheepish discussing the reasons of their trip with his mother. "Time alone is what people do on a honeymoon Robert. The two of you seem to be getting quite enough 'alone time' as it is anyway." Robert and Cora shot a glance at each other straight away and Patrick sunk a bit lower in his chair and looked at his plate. "Wh- what do you mean mama?" "What I mean is, that maybe there is no point in spending 'alone time' when it obviously isn't working." Violet said while gesturing to a horrified looking Cora. "Violet!" Patrick warned cautiously. "All I'm saying is that it has now been a whole year with no solid results and if they insist on avoiding each other like the plague for months on end but then frolicking in the drawing like animals in public, then perhaps time alone is the last thing they need. I mean look at their or rather _her,_ obvious failure to create an heir." Before the red-faced Patrick could stop his wife's highly insulting speech, Robert stood up and began to openly defend his wife. "How dare you sit there and judge her, judge us. Well mama, I have news for you, Cora is certainly well able to carry my heir and just because it has not happened yet does not mean it's from lack of trying or anything to do with my wife!" Everyone at the table was shocked, Robert had never gotten so angry or passionate when defending his wife. But Patrick was quick to recover. "How dare you speak to your mother in that tone young man! Sit down at once! Apologise to your mama, right this instant! You were brought up with respect and to show dignity. Have you no shame boy?! SIT DOWN!"

"Ha! Respect? Since Cora has been here she has been met with insult after insult and ignored at the best of times!" Robert's face was flushed and physically shaking with anger and frustration. But Patrick was no different and quickly answered back with a comment he knew would hurt Robert." Ignored? Well we all know that though your mama did put pressure on Cora, she was not the one ignoring and avoiding her. YOU were! You wouldn't even talk with her for more than five minutes up until four months ago!" As the words left his mouth, Patrick instantly regretted them. Robert was so shocked that he took a step back and grabbed the back of a chair to steady himself. Cora looked away and raised her hand to her chest as if the words physically hurt her and her eyes got very watery and distant. Violet was the one who took charge and stood up, while momentarily patting Cora's shoulder."Well I think dinner is over, so let us all retire and forgive most of what was said in the heat of the moment."

Patrick gave his wife a thankful look and quickly left the dining-room. Robert escorted Cora upstairs in silence though she had a firm grip on his and stood very close as they walked together. He suddenly got a desperate urge to gather his wife in his arms and hold her. Tell her that he was sorry for deserting her at the start. But he couldn't do that. Not now. "I'll come in when your maid is gone." He whispered in Cora's ear and placed a kiss on her cheek and then disappeared into his dressing room.

When Robert arrived into what they now called their room, Cora was reading on the bed waiting for him. The air was still thick with tension and awkwardness from what was said at dinner. Robert got into bed and opened a book of his own. "Happy anniversary darling." Cora said happily as she kissed him on the cheek. Robert smiled and was glad that she broke the silence with a kiss, she didn't seem too upset by what was said which was good but Robert still felt like he needed to comfort her so he took her hand. "Happy anniversary dear, but I can't wait until we get away for a week, then it can be REALLY happy." Robert then kissed her on the lips and let go of her hand to put his book away but he felt instantly cold by the loss of contact. "Thank you for defending me at dinner Robert." Cora said sheepishly and also put her book away before she propped herself up on her elbow to lie on her side facing him and Robert did the same to face her. "Cora, you are my wife and it is my job to protect you. You do not have to thank me." She looked somewhat sad by his reply. "So that's why you did it? Because it's your job?" She asked almost hopefully with sadness in her eyes and it broke his heart to be the person that put it there. His throat suddenly closed as he realised something he never did before. He realised that this magnificent woman, this beautiful goddess lying next to him was in fact much more than his wife, she was his beloved and before he knew it or could stop it. He was falling fast for her, falling in love with her. With Cora. His Cora. He realised even though neither of them knew it, she possessed something that was irreplaceable, something he couldn't ever live without and something she had craved for since 3 months into their marriage. Cora possessed his heart and his love. Suddenly his head was spinning and his mouth was dry and his heart was beating so loud that he was sure she could hear it. He loved her. Now it was so clear and simple, just like that. Robert had fallen in love with his wife. But suddenly he looked into her eyes and everything stopped. His heart slowed down, his head stopped spinning and he could breathe again. He raised his hand to her cheek. "Yes, but also because if anyone, even my own mama hurt you and I did nothing I could never forgive myself Cora." "Why?" " Because I love you Cora." She gasped and grinned up At him. "Really, do you honestly love me Robert? You aren't just saying it?" "Cora, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love." "Oh Robert! I have died everyday waiting for you to say that to me but you didn't. I love you too!" Cried Cora as she kissed him. He eagerly accepted the kiss and moved his hand from her cheek to her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair while their lips and tongues did all the talking. He kissed and sucked her neck, and she peppered his face with feather light kisses as they un-dressed each other. They slowly re-discovered each other as if it was their first time. They kissed away worries and doubts about one another with their new-found love. They made love until both were truly spent and exhausted, Robert and Cora slept soundly that night, tangled up in the sheets, in each other, in pure bliss and in their love.


End file.
